


After

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Borderline Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Riza brings Roy back to her apartment when he is released from the hospital following the events of the Promised Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Low key inspired by the-flame-and-hawks-eye's NSFW headcannon night on Tumblr.

            Roy was being released from the hospital today. Riza had quietly arranged her apartment to accommodate the colonel until she was sure he was ready to be on his own. If she was completely honest, she didn’t want to be completely alone after the events of the Promised Day. Since her own release from the hospital, she’d been staying with Rebecca, using the excuse of rearranging her apartment. She was fairly sure Rebecca saw right through her, but the other woman politely refrained from mentioning it. Rebecca’s supportive-but-not-pushing attitude reminded Riza once again why they were friends. Setting the suitcase she had been living out of at Rebecca’s on the floor, she surveyed the changes to her apartment. A second bed had been set up against one wall, next to a small chest of drawers. It would be adequate for as long as Roy needed to stay, Riza decided. Fishing around in the junk drawer in the kitchen, she found her copy of the key to Mustang’s apartment and the one to his car. She needed to pick up some clothes for Roy and his car before she picked him up at the hospital.

            Riza barely stopped herself from staring at Roy in civilian clothes. The man practically lived in uniform, and to see him without it was… slightly unsettling. In more ways than one. The brown sweater hugged his broad shoulders, and accentuated his neat hips. Riza drew a slow breath in through her nose, reminding herself that Mustang was her superior officer. She could not gawk at her superior officer. Roy looked up as she actually stepped into the room. Riza’s shoulders slumped with relief when his eyes met hers. Marco had done it. He really had restored Mustang’s eyes.

            “You’re my ride, Lieutenant?” Mustang asked, a cheeky smile dancing across his lips. “I should have known.” He didn’t miss Riza’s small satisfied smile before she managed to school her face into it’s usual expression of cool professionalism.

            “Yes, sir. Are you ready to go?”

            “You have no idea,” Mustang told her feelingly. The nurse arrived with the wheelchair. Mustang alternately protested and flirted with the nurse to no avail. Hawkeye shoved him gently into the chair and pushed him out of the hospital. Roy only pouted a little.

            Riza drove which gave Roy the chance to study her profile without getting caught. He wanted to stare at her forever, now that he could again. He shuddered slightly, remembering the blindness, the utter helplessness. Not being able to see that the woman who always had his back was safe. His eyes widened fractionally when he realized they were going to Hawkeye’s apartment.

            “Lieutenant?” he asks.

            “You’re not supposed to be left alone yet, sir,” she responded. Under her breath, she muttered, “It’s not good to be alone.” But Roy heard her. He wanted nothing more than to touch his Lieutenant, Riza, to comfort her. But the time wasn’t right. So Roy remained silent and fisted his hands in his lap.

            The silence in the apartment should have been awkward. Riza started dinner, and, without a word, Roy moved to help her. Riza’s eyebrows shot up when she realized that Roy actually knew his way around the kitchen. A cocky, one-sided smile crept onto Roy’s face as he answered the unasked question.

            “A bachelor has to eat, Lieutenant.” He snaps his fingers to light her stove. Riza doesn’t say it, but she’s impressed. Somehow, she thinks the colonel knows anyway. She licks her lips and turns away. Roy watches Riza when her back is turned, like he’ll never be able to see enough of her. Maybe it’s true. He’ll never see enough to reassure himself that she’s really safe, that she’s really here, that he didn’t fail her completely. Mustang breathes deeply, but doesn’t close his eyes. When his eyes are closed, he can see her on the ground, in a pool of her own too red blood. Riza turned and caught the expression on Roy’s face. She crossed the small kitchen in two steps, hands fluttering nervously by her sides before landing on Roy’s shoulders. Roy drank her in, all the usually buried intensity of his personality pouring out to soak the reality of her in. Riza stared back eyes wide. With a small cry, she closed the distance between them. She buried her fingers in Roy’s hair, pulling his head down, pressing her lips to his. Roy froze, eyes wide, before melting into the embrace. His arms flapped awkwardly at his sides for a moment before snaking around Riza’s back, pulling her even closer. She pressed harder against his lips, an almost desperate pressure. He was here. She was here. They made it. They both made it. Roy returned the kiss with equal force. Riza parted her lips, flicking her tongue across Roy’s lips, an invitation. He opened his mouth in response, tongue meeting hers. She moaned softly against his mouth. Roy was sure that none of his flames were ever as hot as the fire Riza was setting in him. Roy pulled back first, breathing heavily.

            “Riza…” he breathed, shuddering slightly as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. He caught her wrists, cradling both of her hands in his. “Riza,” he repeated, “are you…” Roy’s voice cracked, and he awkwardly cleared his throat before continuing, “are you sure?” His eyes met hers, searching, soft, vulnerable.

            “Yes,” Riza whispered back to him. “Yes. You know it’s always been yes for you.” Roy hugged her close, and Riza buried her face in his neck. Then she started slowly kissing Roy’s neck. His breath hitched in his throat. Roy cupped Riza’s cheek with his hand, redirecting her lips to his. Riza’s hands untangled from Roy’s hair and slid down his back. She rucked up the back his sweater so she could run her hands across the taut muscles of his back. Roy growled low in his throat, a sound that made Riza hot and cold at the same time. She shudders against him. Her hands tug urgently at Roy’s sweater, and he lets go of her long enough that Riza can remove the offending item of clothing. She steps back to admire the colonel’s now bare torso. Reaching tentatively forward, she ran her hands across his abs. With a sound of pleasure she repeated the action. Mustang stared at his lieutenant, somewhat surprised by her boldness. But he liked it. He liked Riza’s confidence in this. He stepped closer, fingers fumbling with buttons on her blouse. Riza chuckled, and helped Roy with the buttons, letting the shirt slide to the ground. Roy’s hands stilled, and he stared in awe at Riza’s body. She blushed slightly and glanced away. Roy cupped her face with his hands, making her meet his eyes.

            “Riza,” he whispered, “you’re stunning.” He watched as Riza’s hands subconsciously moved toward her scarred back. He caught them, placing them on his chest, over his heart instead.

            “You said you would follow me to hell if I asked you, and I asked you. I shouldn’t have, but I did. Riza, I asked so much of you…” his voice cracked slightly, and Riza smoothed her hands over his hair. “You have saved me, so, so many times.” Roy rested his forehead against Riza’s. “In so many ways. So believe me when I say, you are unutterably beautiful to me.” Riza’s response was to kiss him, hard.

            “I’m glad. Glad I followed you,” Riza whispered as they parted. She nuzzled his face gently. “you’ve saved me just as much.” She tugged him gently toward her bedroom. Roy stopped.

            “Riza. Are you absolutely sure about this?” he asked.

            “Completely sure,” she answered. To make her point, she kissed him fiercely, tongue dancing in his mouth, fingers digging into his back. Breaking away, she met his eyes defiantly.

            “Convinced?” Riza asked archly. Roy nodded, slightly dazed.

            “Good.” Riza grinned, and resumed dragging him toward the bedroom.  


End file.
